


Эксперимент

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Tanka_Moreva



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Office Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Кью приглашает Мэллори для проведения одного эксперимента.





	Эксперимент

Сообщение «-5 этаж, лаб. 173» пришло на особый телефон. Гарет даже дважды проверил. На обычном телефоне было сообщение от Манипенни о новом эксперименте Кью. А на особом (один контакт, зашифрованный канал) — место эксперимента. Это настораживало. Обычно Кью не мешал работу и удовольствие. Перепутал номера?

До конца обеда оставалась четверть часа. В пустом лифте Гарет решил посмотреть, что там внизу, не нужно ли эвакуировать здание? На всякий случай достал пистолет, проверил магазин: вдруг Кью подает сигнал (почему они не установили код для похищений, захвата заложников и прочих форс-мажоров, так часто случающихся при их работе?). Осторожно вошел в пустой коридор. Датчик сетчатки глаза пропустил его в предбанник лаборатории.

Не пустой. У экрана наблюдения (маленькое окошко в двери лаборатории) стояла дама. Гарет видел ее со спины.

Вернее, первое, что он увидел: обнаженную спину. Коктейльное платье черного цвета облегало ноги, опускаясь до колен. Черная петля охватывала шею, спина же была открыта полностью. Бледная молочная кожа, выпирающие крылья лопаток.

Кто это такая? И где Кью?

— Мисс?..

Она повернулась. Темные волнистые волосы аккуратно уложены в простую, но стильную прическу. Глаза подведены черным карандашом, чуть растушеванным. Ярко-красная помада на пухлых губах. Впереди у платья был треугольный вырез, довольно глубокий, но не вульгарный. Приличное платье, если фигура позволяла. На этой даме оно сидело как влитое.

— Нравится? — спросила та голосом Кью. То есть, конечно же, Кью спросил.

Гарет даже не нашелся с ответом. Разве что убрал пистолет. 

А Кью подошел ближе. И чуть не потерял равновесие. Разумеется, он надел лакированные лодочки с огромными шпильками. И даже стал ростом почти вровень с Гаретом.

Гарет отреагировал молниеносно — сказалась многолетняя привычка — и поддержал «даму» за локоть.

— И как это носят? — сдувая челку со лба, спросил Кью.

Что-то в нем изменилось. Но Гарет не мог понять, что же именно.

— Не знал, что здесь у нас маскарад. — Наконец-то пришли нужные слова. — А то бы тоже переоделся.

Кью пожал плечами и снова покачнулся. Гарет зачарованно следил, как тот, явно стесняясь, опускает свои длинные накрашенные ресницы.

— Ты вроде хотел чаще видеть мои глаза без очков. Ну... вот.

Кью развел руками.

Глаза оказались и впрямь примечательные: ярко-зеленые, с прыгающими чертятами. И Кью не щурился, как обычно, когда снимал очки и не мог их найти. Линзы?

— Но как линзы связаны с платьем? — вырвалось у Гарета.

— Ну-у... — Кью старательно разгладил юбку. — Я посмотрел на себя в линзах. И понял, что это не я. Поэтому и решил продолжить экспериментировать.

— И как тебе?

— Не мое.

— Значит, — не удержался от вздоха Гарет, — нас ждут очки в толстой оправе и кардиганы?

— Иногда я могу носить костюмы, хочешь?

— Хочу. Хотя так мне нравится больше. Но, боюсь, это произведет ненужный фурор. Как тебя пропустили-то на проходной?

— Я переоделся в лаборатории. И решил, что тебе понравится.

— В целом, мне нравится. — Гарет положил ладонь на голую спину и провел по лопаткам. — Но я не могу одобрить лже-эксперимент.

— Эксперимент идет. В лаборатории. Просто там час до получения данных. И мне скучно.

Кью покачнулся снова, буквально падая на шею Гарету, и не смотреть на этот красный рот в нескольких дюймах от своего было решительно невозможно.

Они целовались жарко и жадно, будто только так могли утолить взаимную жажду. Гарет был готов к следующей стадии эксперимента: развернуть Кью и банально задрать подол.

Тот не только надел каблуки. Под платьем обнаружились стринги. Сдвинуть полоску — труда не составило.

— Так вот в чем удобство такого типа трусов, — пробормотал Кью. Гарет даже посмотрел через плечо, не ведет ли тот дневник наблюдений, вроде: платье — отлично, каблуки — неуд, стринги — уд.

— Смазка? — спросил у этого исследователя Гарет.

— Прости, не подумал.

Значит, о макияже и укладке подумал. А о смазке — нет?

— Давай насухую, — предложил Кью.

Но у Гарета была другая идея. Он опустился на колени и приложился ртом к тугому входу. Кью вздохнул так, будто захлебнулся, и попытался отодвинуться, но Гарет обхватил его бедра и не дал сбежать.

— Нет, нет, нет, — попытался протестовать Кью.

Но Гарет уже дразнил его языком, и это «нет-нет-нет» перешло во что-то невнятное, но явно одобрительное.

— Пожалуйста, Гарет, — не вытерпел Кью, ухватился за дверной косяк, прогибаясь в пояснице, и лучших слов, подкрепленных действием, за день тот не встречал. 

Встать, достать. Вставить, выйти, повторить — ни на что другое Гарет и не был способен. Они впервые трахались на работе (что Гарет не одобрял ни в коем случае). Ему нравилась и спина Кью, и его острые лопатки, прогиб в пояснице, крепкий зад, но он жалел, что не может видеть глаз. В следующий раз стоит найти комнату с зеркалом.

От новизны ощущений затянуть удовольствие не вышло, они кончили почти одновременно, быстро и еще несколько минут переводили дыхание.

— Боюсь, — сиплым голосом произнес Гарет, — не могу остаться. Но я обязательно прочитаю отчет о том, что ты тут испытывал.

— А я обязательно надену платье на твой день рождения. 

— Только во внерабочее время. И не в штаб-квартире.

Гарет проверил свой костюм и подошел к выходу, но Кью догнал его и обнял со спины.

— Мне нравится доминировать, но иногда приятен и твой энтузиазм.

Он прикоснулся губами к шее.

Гарет постоял на секунду дольше, чем собирался, и отстранился.

Не оборачиваясь, добрался до лифта. Как дошел до своего кабинета и кого встречал по пути — честно говоря, не помнил. Осознание включилось только при виде Манипенни.

— У вас помада на воротнике и шее.

Она достала бумажный платок и попыталась оттереть помаду с кожи и рубашки.

— Увы. Рубашку не спасти, разве только сдать в химчистку. Вам же сегодня нужно туда за костюмом? Если дадите квитанцию, я сбегаю, а вы пока примете душ.

Гарет достал ключи от своей машины.

— Квитанция в бардачке.

Манипенни улыбнулась: как романтично. Сколько лет в браке, а еще способен во время обеда уединиться со своей женой! Конечно, как и все прочие мужчины, он забудет о галантных пустяках, поэтому после химчистки она заскочит в цветочный магазин и отправит миссис Мэллори орхидеи. Вот та удивится.


End file.
